More of an Angel
by LemondoughnutPXC
Summary: Sora is a 17-year-old traveler girl, hated wherever she goes simply because she is different. Simply because she was born with wings. People call he names like demon and devil, and she believes them. When she meets Ace, can he help her believe she's More of an Angel? One-Shot, hinted AceXOC. Rated T because One Piece would be rated T if it was on this site. Probably.


_More of an Angel_

**Authors note: ****Heso! I was recently watching One Piece in my room when I thought of an awesome story idea! I mean, **_**I **_**think it's pretty cool. This story will contain my OC, Sora, and AceXOC is hinted at. Don't like it? Don't read. Keep in mind, this is a one-shot, so there will be no more chapters. I already thought of a plot for a sequel though. Reviews are (mostly) appreciated, be they compliments or constructive criticism. Insults and hate, however, and not appreciated. This is set just after Ace leaves Goa. Now, without any further ado, let the story begin!**

_We'll never give in,_

_we won't lose to the waves of time,_

_we'll keep getting up again and again,_

_because we don't want to lose what's important to us._

_Let's head towards the future we believe in…_

-One Day, The Rootless

XXX

I grabbed my black cloak from the coat hanger beside the hotel bed. After shooting one last hateful glace towards my large, white wings, I pulled the cloak over them, covering the feathered curses that ruined my life. I was wearing denim jeans and simple deep purple top. I took one last look at my bright blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair in the mirror before heading out the door. I entered the lobby and looked around. It was unusually empty.

"Hey owner?" I called. He looked at me. "Why is it so empty here?"

"It seems a traveller just arrived in a boat." He told me. Apparently people around here liked welcoming travellers. Honestly, I think the villagers just liked prying. That's what they were doing when I first arrived. "Say, miss, how much longer are you planning to use that room?" I thought for a minute before deciding.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning." I told him as I walked out the door. I headed towards the port, guessing I would go and see what all the fuss was about. I was about halfway there when I remembered I didn't like crowds. I turned to go to the market instead. That was when I saw a black-haired man wearing a cowboy-style hat peeking out an ally and looking around. He was wearing black shots, a yellow top that was unbuttoned to expose his muscles, black boots and an elbow guard like thing. He also had something peeking out the sleeve of one of the arms, almost like a tattoo, but I couldn't see it properly. I stared at him for a minute before finding my voice. "Um…excuse me?" The man's head snapped around to look at me.

"You're not a villager are you?" He asked me suspiciously. I chuckled slightly and shock my head.

"Nah." I replied. "People hate me. If I settled anywhere I would be driven out within a month." I made a face. He gave one last look around before pulling me into the ally with him. "Why are you hiding anyway?" I asked. He sighed.

"This damn village won't leave me alone." I laughed.

"That's exactly what I thought when I came here." I told him. "They have absolutely no respect for privacy, do they? I'm Sora, by the way. And you are?"

"Ace." Ace suddenly frowned, as if he'd suddenly thought of something. "Hey, didn't you say people hate you. Why is that?" I bit my lip and looked at the ground.

"I'm…different." I replied. He tilted his head.

"How?" I shifted my wings under the cloak slightly, unsure of what to say. The movement was small, but Ace noticed it. "Oi, what's that under your cloak?"

"Uh…" I was completely unsure of what to say. Eventually I just sighed and pulled my cloak off, exposing my wings.

"Are those…wings?" He asked. I nodded. "What, did you eat a Devil Fruit or something?" I shook my head.

"I've had them since I was born. The other people in town always threw stuff at me, calling me devil, freak, demon, monster. I was even rejected by my family. I've been searching for people like me, but I can't find anything, not even any leads."

"I don't see how having wings could make people hate you." Ace said. I was shocked. He was the first person to ever say something like that to me. "I think Sora-chan seems perfectly nice."

"…chan?" I asked. Ace grinned.

"As I thought. No one's ever addressed you with an honorific before, have they?" I shook my head.

"Unless 'The Town Demon' counts, no. I've never even addressed with 'kun' on the end." (**TL/N: While it's true 'kun' can be used to address male friends, it can also be used to look down on someone. Sora is referring to the latter.) **Suddenly, I could hear some yelling from outside the ally. "Sounds like the townspeople are looking for you." I grinned mischievously. "Hey, grab my wrists." I told him. Ace, though confused, did as I said. I made sure I was grabbing onto his wrists tightly as well. "Alright Ace. Don't let go, no matter what." He nodded. "Hey villagers!" I yelled. "Over here!"

"Shh!" hissed Ace. I winked at him.

"Trust me." I whispered. I heard the yelling approach us as I spread my wings. "Well, since you don't hate me, I'm going to share this beautiful sight with you." I told Ace as I began to take off. "Remember, hold on!" I let my wings pick up the wind as I began to climb higher. Soon, we were far above the village. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Wow…" muttered Ace. He was dangling below me, taking in the amazing scenery. "I'm not too heavy, am I?" He asked in concern (though I'm pretty sure he was more concerned about him falling than me straining myself).

"No, you're fine." I assured, chuckling. "Light as a feather."

"You must be strong." He ginned suddenly. "Hey, do you know how to fight?" I nodded. "Great! Join my pirate crew!" I was so surprised I almost forgot to flap.

"Pirate crew? You want _me_ to be your nakama?" Ace nodded.

"Yup! You'll be the first member." I was silent for a few seconds. This was the first time anyone had invited me to do anything with them.

"…Okay."

"Really? That's awesome! First nakama, secured!" I smiled, beginning to head towards the ground. "Aw, is it over?" He asked. I chuckled.

"You won't be as light as a feather forever." I informed him. We were back in the ally we started in. I picked up my cloak and put it back on. "When are we leaving?" I asked.

"As soon as you're ready." Ace replied.

"Okay. I'll go grab my bag and meet you at the harbour." He nodded. We exited the ally and went our separate ways. I ran to the hotel, got my stuff and told the owner I was leaving early before dashing to the docks. I saw Ace waiting for me by a small boat. He grinned when he spotted me and waved enthusiastically. I smiled and waved back.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and he began to walk to the boat. He stopped just before entering and turned to face me. "If it helps with all the comments about being a demon and stuff…" Ace grinned.

"…I think you're more of an angel."

XXX

**Authors Note:**** And it's over. Though rather short, it's probably the longest thing I've ever written. What did you think? Let me know by reviewing. I don't own One Piece, by the way. I only own Sora, her wings, and the storyline. That's all really. Oh yeah, this is also my first ever one-shot. And I'm thinking sequel. What do you think? It'll be about her adventures with Ace, their crew, and eventually the Whitebeard Pirates. Then after Marineford she might join the Straw Hats or something. I dunno. I'm gonna stop typing now. Bye. **


End file.
